Berith's Lies
by kyolatte
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan tragis terjadi didekat rumah mereka. Oh Sehun mendapat firasat buruk. EXO;[Suho/Sehun/Kai]


**Berith's Lies**

**EXO / PG-15 / Oneshot**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

Oh Sehun tidak pernah salah jika ia mendapat firasat buruk. Terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini adalah seminggu yang lalu, ketika kekasihnya menolak untuk dijemput di stasiun. Sehun merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya, dia bersikeras ingin datang menjemput. Dan tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berada di stasiun, berkeliling mencari sosok gadisnya. Dia butuh waktu setengah jam sampai akhirnya sadar bahwa ternyata ramalan buruknya benar; pujaan hatinya sudah bersama lelaki lain, bermesraan di bangku tunggu.

Rasanya sakit—_ah, _jelas. Sehun belum mendapat penjelasan apapun, dan mereka masih bertengkar hinggat detik ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia minta putus.

Dan sekarang firasat _itu_ datang lagi. Membuat awan-awan gelap dalam pikirannya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur, menggosok sebelah matanya yang masih berat. Ini Minggu pagi—hari dimana dia bisa bebas bermalas-malasan tanpa dimarahi kakaknya. Tapi perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya sedari tadi telah merusak segalanya. _Mood_-nya, rencana yang ia buat untuk hari ini, selera makannya—_segalanya._

Tubuhnya masih ingin berbaring diatas tempat tidur, tapi otaknya berkata lain. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan enggan, melewati pintu kamar kakaknya—yang terbuka sedikit, tanda bahwa pemiliknya sudah bangun—lalu turun ke lantai satu. Di sana dia disambut oleh sahutan riang dari arah dapur serta suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan. Pagi hari yang tipikal.

"Sehun-_ah, _kemari, sarapan!"

"Ya, Suho-_hyung_," Sehun membalas panggilannya sembari melenggang menuju dapur rumah.

Dua orang lelaki sudah menunggunya disana. Pemuda yang satu berada di dekat penggorengan, sibuk dengan masakannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dililit oleh apron biru, sementara rambut kemerahannya jatuh lembut membingkai wajahnya. Pemuda satu lagi duduk di bangku meja makan, membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Sehun berani bertaruh kalau orang itu tengah tertidur lelap sekarang.

"Beritahu Jongin supaya tidak tidur di meja makan, _hyung_," Sehun mendecak ketika ia duduk berlawanan arah dengan lelaki yang tertidur itu—Jongin—dan mendendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

Jongin hanya mendesis sambil menendangnya balik.

"Bangun, pemalas!" Sehun baru saja akan menyerang Jongin lagi, tapi sebuah piring jatuh mendarat tepat diatas meja—mengeluarkan suara denting pelan—mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

"Sehun, Jongin," Suho menatap kedua adiknya secara bergantian. Sebuah senyum terpapar di wajahnya sementara ia menempatkan piring berisi telur dadar untuk masing-masing orang. "Makan dulu, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk, meraih garpu perak dari atas meja. Didepannya, Jongin sudah terbangun—walau pelipisnya masih setengah menutup—dia mulai memotong-motong telurnya dengan enggan. Sementara Suho duduk diantara mereka, puas dengan telur dadarnya. Ini menu sarapan satu-satunya yang sukses dia buat selama masa hidupnya.

Sehun dan kedua kakaknya—Jongin dan Suho—tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan yang sederhana. Fitur wajah mereka berbeda satu sama lain, orang mungkin tidak akan mengira bahwa mereka bersaudara. Jelas saja, memang tidak ada hubungan darah diantara ketiganya. Ayah mereka menikahi banyak wanita, dan mereka adalah segelintir dari entah berapa puluh anak keturunan sang ayah. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama tanpa dukungan orang tua.

Walau hanya saudara tiri, tapi mereka bisa hidup harmonis. Sarapan pagi adalah salah satu momen yang selalu mereka lewatkan bertiga, karena semuanya punya kesibukan masing-masing setelah ini. Kecuali hari Minggu—_tentu_.

"Hari ini kalian sibuk? Ayo pergi berenang," ujar Suho. Dia memotong telurnya kecil-kecil dengan garpu.

Jongin berniat mengiyakan, tapi Sehun lebih cepat memotongnya. "Sebaiknya hari ini dirumah saja, _hyung_,"

Dirumah lebih aman, benar?

Suho menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, memikirkan sesuatu. Dia lantas beranjak dari kursi meja makan, berjalan menuju sofa yang hanya beberapa langkah dari sana. Tangannya meraih batang _remote_ untuk menyalakan TV, dan menekan tombol _channel _berita. "Kita lihat ramalan cuaca hari ini," Suho melempar senyum ke arah Sehun dan Jongin, karena mereka berdua hanya menatapnya dengan nanar.

"_Berita pagi,_" terdengar nada pembuka yang familiar.

"_Jam dua dini hari ini, Kepolisian Seoul telah—"_

Suho kembali ke meja makan, sementara Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah TV—masih sambil melahap telurnya.

"—_menemukan jasad seorang siswi sekolah didalam bilik toilet umum yang terkunci, dalam keadaan terkoyak hancur,"_

Tiap orang yang ada di meja makan terhenyak. Sehun menelan ludah, dia yakin bisa mendengar Jongin tersedak kecil ketika berita menayangkan foto terakhir mayat sebelum di autopsi. Tubuh siswi itu bersandar pada dudukan _kloset_, kepalanya miring ke arah yang aneh—patah, sepertinya—dan banyak serpihan organ yang berceceran di lantai. Lebih mirip _hantu _ketimbang jasad manusia. Dan toilet umum yang dirujuk oleh berita itu berada beberapa blok dari kediaman mereka, sehun selalu melewatinya jika ingin memotong jalan menuju sekolah.

"_Menjijikkan_." Jongin mengernyit, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suho mengiyakan, tampak serius menyimak apa-apa yang dituturkan oleh pembawa berita. Sementara Sehun tetap berkelit dengan sarapannya, mengabaikan rasa mual yang sudah mulai naik dari perutnya. Berita tadi benar-benar menghancurkan waktu makan paginya.

"Kita diam dirumah saja hari ini," Suho akhirnya angkat bicara setelah ketiganya menghabiskan limabelas menit mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di hadapan mereka tanpa napsu.

Suho tidak mengerti kenapa pikirannya kerap dibayangi oleh isi berita tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah malam—jam di kamarnya menunjuk angka 1—dan dia masih belum terlelap. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara—menghitung domba, menatap langit-langit kamar hingga matanya lelah, bahkan hingga mengubah posisi tidur—tapi hasilnya nihil. Suho memang bukan tipe orang yang penakut, tapi dia—bisa dibilang—cenderung paranoia. Dia takut pada sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Suho berusaha menenangkan diri, menghitung irama detak jantungnya—dan tiba-tiba saja ia tercekat.

Ada dentuman keras dari lantai satu, disusul dengan suara denting gerbang yang digoyang-goyangkan. Suho yakin dia tidak tengah bermimpi—ini semua _nyata_.

Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Suho turun dari tempatnya berbaring dan berjalan tertatih menuju jendela. Dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat seantero halaman rumah—sekaligus gerbangnya. Jemarinya menggenggam kain _gordyn, _menyibaknya sedikit. Suho mengintip lewat celah kecil, takut kalau-kalau ada orang diluar sana yang menatapnya balik. Apapun yang akan dilihatnya, dia sudah siap.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Gerbang rumahnya tidak bergeming, masih tersegel gembok dan tertutup rapat. Suho menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menemukan objek rancu di luar jendela. Tapi masih tidak ada apapun—tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Suho meringis pelan, mulai meragukan otaknya. Mungkin yang tadi hanya imajinasinya, mungkin hanya suara angin, mungkin hanya suara dalam pikirannya.

Ini semua gara-gara berita tadi pagi.

Sehun memandangi kedua kakaknya dari sofa ruang tengah. Dia sibuk merangkai tali sepatunya menjadi sebuah simpul, sementara Suho dan Jongin membuat keributan kecil di dapur. Suho tengah memaksa Jongin untuk mendengarkan kelakarnya (tentang rasa paranoidnya tadi malam) dan yang bersangkutan terlalu malas untuk menimpali kakaknya. Sehun sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi Suho tutup mulut dengan alasan tidak mau menakut-nakuti Sehun—si bungsu.

"_Hyung, _aku berangkat duluan ya?" ujar Sehun dengan hati-hati, memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil ranselnya dan beranjak pergi, mengekor di belakang Sehun. Sedangkan Suho masih belum berhenti bicara.

"Kubilang tadi malam—_aish! _Baiklah, hati-hati kalian berdua, jangan pulang terlalu malam!" Suho memijat dahinya dengan gusar, tangannya melambai lemah pada kedua sosok adiknya di ambang pintu. Sehun mendelik sebelum ia menutup pintu, mengumbar senyum pada kakaknya.

Jongin punya kebiasaan mengamati keadaan sekeliling dan orang-orang yang terlibat didalamnya. Rasa simpatinya tinggi, hanya saja tidak ia tunjukkan pada yang lain. Sebenarnya Jongin khawatir dengan cerita Suho tadi malam, tapi ia berlagak tidak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu; agar rasa takut Suho tidak berlarut-larut. Mungkin malam ini ia akan begadang untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa di rumah mereka.

Itulah yang Jongin pikirkan, ketika tangannya mendorong pintu gerbang rumah dari besi. Hari masih petang, tidak biasanya ia kembali secepat ini. Jadwal pulangnya selalu larut karena kegiatan klub, tapi hari ini kebetulan jamnya kosong.

"Aku pulang," Jongin melepas sepatunya, melangkah masuk kediamannya yang sepi. _Sepi? _Dia kira Suho ada di dalam—atau Sehun, yang biasanya selalu tiba duluan. Tapi tidak ada yang membalas salamnya.

Jongin menaikkan bahunya—tidak begitu peduli dengan keheningan yang yang merangkulnya. Dia naik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, lalu menyalakan _stereo _keras-keras. Lagu barat bernada _rock _melantun dari kedua speaker, menggetarkan ruangan tidurnya. Jongin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur—hendak menutup matanya untuk bersantai—ketika dia mendengar suara aneh dari lantai satu.

Walaupun teredam oleh lagunya yang bising, Jongin masih bisa mengenalinya—suara benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Dia setengah berharap bahwa Suho ada di bawah, menjatuhkan perabot dapur karena ceroboh. Tapi sebagian dirinya merasa tidak aman—dia takut ada pencuri masuk rumahnya. _Sejak kapan dia jadi paranoia seperti kakaknya?_

Jongin mendengus, memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Dia berjingkat menuruni tangga, mengamati kanan-kirinya. Hatinya sempat melengos ketika ia menemukan pintu depan rumah terbuka lebar—mengindikasikan ada orang yang masuk_._ Tapi itu saja tidak akan membuat hatinya ciut—Jongin terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, hingga ia melihat titik-titik merah _itu_.

_Darah._

Genangan-genangan merah itu membuat jejak menuju kamar mandi, dan tak ayal bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jongin mengigit bibirnya, perlahan mendekati kamar mandi. Kalau ini adalah semacam lelucon dari Suho atau Sehun untuk menakut-nakuti Jongin, maka mereka sukses besar. Jongin tidak bisa bohong—dia _mulai _ketakutan.

Pintu kamar mandi tidak tertutup. Jongin hanya perlu menengok sedikit untuk bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Dan _sialan,_ Jongin menyesal melakukan ini. Kalau dia penakut, mungkin dia sudah pingsan sekarang. Banyak _scene _macam begini di film-film, tapi Jongin tidak pernah berpikir akan melihatnya di kehidupan nyata.

"_Uh_?" Terdengar suara tercekat dari mulutnya—kedua kakinya lemas. Jongin mundur secara teratur menjauhi kamar mandi. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini. _Dia harus keluar, dia harus keluar_—tapi terlambat. Tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu di belakang. Tahu-tahu saja semuanya sudah terlambat.

_Terlambat._

"Halo?" Suho menggenggam ponselnya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk dengan beberapa kantung plastik. Dia baru saja mengunjungi swalayan, dan rupanya barang yang ia beli cukup banyak untuk bisa dibawa sendiri. "Sehun-_ah? _Aku di swalayan, bisa bantu aku?_" _Suho tidak meminta bantuan Jongin, dia tahu adik pertamanya masih berada di sekolah.

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya Sehun tiba disana, masih mengenakan ransel sekolahnya. Mukanya merah dan napasnya tidak teratur.

Suho tertawa kecil, menyerahkan beberapa kantung kepada Sehun, "Kau berlari kesini? Mukamu kusut sekali,"

"Ya, aku takut _hyung _sudah menunggu lama," timpal Sehun sembari balas tertawa. Dia meraih tiga buah kantung belanjaan, lalu mulai berjalan pulang di sebelah kakaknya.

Mereka mengisi perjalanan singkat mereka dengan obrolan ringan, seperti menu apa yang akan dibuat untuk makan malam, atau acara TV apa yang tayang hari ini. Suho baru saja akan bercerita tentang pegawai lucu yang ditemuinya di swalayan, ketika Sehun tiba tiba berhenti—tangannya menunjuk sesuatu. Suho ikut mendelik, mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Jongin sudah pulang?" Suho menghampiri pekarangan lalu masuk ke dalam, disambut oleh suara musik yang sangat keras dari lantai dua. Suho mendecak, adiknya yang satu itu benar-benar _serampangan_. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang terganggu?

Dia merajut langkah menuju dapur sambil bersiul pelan, lalu mendadak dahinya mengernyit. Sepanjang jalan menuju dapur benar-benar kacau, perabotan berserakan dimana-mana—seperti bekas dipakai berkelahi. Jantungnya berhenti ketika ada bercak darah muncul di lantai. Awalnya hanya tetes kecil, lama-lama menjadi banyak, bermuara di sebuah genangan merah pekat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Suho panik—_ya, sedari tadi—_tambah parah ketika dia melihat ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memastikan ketakutannya. Ada seorang pemuda tidak dikenal—Suho bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melihat orang ini—kaku bersimbah darah didalam _bathtub_. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan napas. Sehun berdiri di dekatnya, menatap pemandangan di dalam kamar mandi dengan nanar—pikirannya seperti terbang entah kemana.

"J-jongin dimana?" Air mulai menggenangi matanya. Suho meraih tangan Sehun, berjalan tergopoh menuju dapur. Keadaan disana jauh lebih kacau, noda merah mewarnai ubin putihnya. Perhatian Suho teralih pada kulkas besar yang tertutup rapat, darah segar mengalir dari dalamnya—seolah ada sesuatu yang dipaksa masuk kedalam sana. Genggamannya pada Sehun makin erat sementara ia mendekati kulkas itu.

Jemari Suho bergetar ketika membuka pintu kulkas, kemudian dia menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Entah itu sebuah pekikan putus asa, atau tangisan histeris—Suho tidak yakin. Keduanya _pun _boleh, karena Suho benar-benar belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat jasad adiknya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, meringkuk didalam kulkas. Bagian atas tubuhnya terluka parah, seperti bekas ditusuk di tempat yang sama berulang kali. Sementara mulutnya menganga kaku, menunjukkan ekspresi kematiannya.

Akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana. Dia panik, bingung, takut—entah bagaimana tubuhnya akan memberi respon. Suho menarik Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah, meraih telepon rumah. Hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah polisi. Dia butuh pertolongansiapapun—_siapapun _yang bisa menyadarkannya akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jangan telepon polisi, _hyung..._" Sehun menarik lengan Suho, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jongin—" Suho menahan tangisnya, ia mencoba menekan tombol untuk nomor darurat dengan jemarinya yang masih bergetar hebat, "—Jongin _meninggal_, Sehun. Kita harus memanggil polisi,"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai panggilannya tersambung, dan tiba-tiba tangis Suho pecah lagi.

"H-halo? _Uh. _Polisi, tolong aku—kami, ah, adikku—AHH!"

Suho terjungkal ke depan, memegangi lehernya. Darah segar berlomba-lomba keluar dari kulitnya yang tersayat, menetes diatas lantai. Telepon dalam genggamannya jatuh menjuntai, tertahan oleh kabel yang melilitnya.

Sebuah mobil patroli berhenti di depan pagar besi kecil. Mereka baru saja mendapat telepon dari seorang pemuda yang menangis histeris, dan butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk bisa melacak alamat si penelepon.

Dua orang polisi berseragam biru keluar dari mobil. Yang satu memakai jas hitam, berjalan beberapa langkah lebih depan dari rekannya. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya seorang remaja sekolah menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Tadi nomor telepon rumah ini melaporkan sesuatu pada kami dan terputus. Boleh kami tahu masalah anda?"

Anak itu menggaruk pipinya, bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Mungkin tadi kakakku iseng? Dia memang seperti itu,"

"Apa kau yakin?" si polisi berjas hitam menyipitkan matanya, skeptis. Dan dia mendapat sebuah anggukan polos sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah nak, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Oh Sehun! Didalam ada kakakku Kim Jongin, dia sedang di kamar—kau dengar suara musik yang keras itu?—dan Suho. Tuh dia sedang nonton TV," Sehun membukakan pintunya lebar lebar, mengisyaratkan jari telunjuknya ke arah ruang tengah.

Kedua polisi itu menengadahkan kepala mereka kedalam secara bersamaan. Di arah yang Sehun tunjuk, ada sosok seseorang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam batang _remote_, dan dia tampak tak bergeming dari tempatnya—asik menonton TV. Rasanya tidak ada yang patut dicurigai.

Kedua polisi itu saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Lain kali jangan menelepon iseng ya, selamat malam dik!"

Sehun mengumbar senyum pada polisi yang kini sudah berjalan balik, memasuki mobil patroli. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka dengan singkat. Sehun membalasnya—dan menutup kembali pintu rumah, lalu berjalan masuk ke arah Suho duduk. Dia merebahkan diri di sebelah kakaknya sembari menolehkan kepala.

"Suho-_hyung. _Polisinya sudah pulang, syukurlah," Sehun tersenyum simpul, meraih tangan sang kakak yang masih memegang _remote_ dengan kaku. Dingin.

Jangankan membalas perkataan Sehun, Suho bahkan tidak mendelik adiknya. Matanya gelap, terbuka lebar-lebar—terpaku pada satu titik di udara, entah apa. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat ke samping, dan di lehernya yang pucat terpapar sebuah bekas sayatan besar berwarna merah tua. Tidak ada darah yang keluar dari sana—oh, tentu saja.

Soalnya dia sudah mati.

-END—


End file.
